


Fat

by xRabbitx



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Body Worship, M/M, plain ol' gay sex, roadrat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 19:04:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8812528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xRabbitx/pseuds/xRabbitx
Summary: Roadhog's fat and Junkrat is totally okay with that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this post](https://rabbitvswonderland.tumblr.com/post/154265293948/reaperapologist-roadhog-is-chubby-you-can).
> 
> Disclaimer: These boys are not mine. I just fuck around with them.

*

 

Roadhog is fat. Jamie knows this, and so does Hoggers, but it seems like everyone else trying to either ignore it or deny it, and Jamie doesn't understand why. Roadhog is fat. That's a fact. His belly is big and soft and covered in stretch marks that slightly distort the tattoo stretched across his skin. The others call him "big boned" or "chubby" or "heavy", and Jamie doesn't understand why they don't just call him "fat", because Roadhog is about as fat as they come, and Jamie doesn't want him any other way; he's crazy about every single inch of Hog's fat body.

            Roadhog is infinitely patient with him when Jamie goes into one of his moments, one of those moments when they're all alone, and he can take his time worshipping Hog's body. He usually starts Hoggy's head, running his fingers through Hogger’s grey hair and down over his round cheeks. Jamie counts the scars on Roadhog’s face, mumbling the numbers aloud to check if there's been any new additions since the last time he did the count; there usually has been, and Jamie makes a mental note of its placement and shape. Then he progresses to Hog's lips, plump and softer than they look. Jamie runs his thumb over them and revels in the sensation of Hog's slightly protruding lower canines that have left so many marks all over Jamie's body. Roadhog usually grunts in alight annoyance by now. Jamie will grin and move on to Hog's thick neck that almost always covered by at least one bruise that Jamie has left there. The others have never commented on them, but they're always there, plainly visible.

            And then there's Hoggy's chest—oh _fuck_ , his chest. Jamie goes mad for that chest, and it's only by sheer willpower that Jamie doesn't come right in his fucking pants when they're out doing battle and Hog's chest is covered in a light sheen of sweat, glistening between the dark, scattered hairs that cover the stretch of skin between the two dark, pierced nipples. Jamie has a longstanding and very intense relationship with each of Mako's nipples. He can spend ages on them, licking, sucking, and biting them until they're flushed and swollen and driving Jamie insane with their very existence.

            Just like with Hog's face, Jamie likes to count the scars on his belly. It's so big and soft, and Jamie doesn't know anything that pleases him more than running his hands over it, feeling the stretch marks and how the muscles tense underneath it. This is usually where Roadhog calls him an idiot, but Jamie knows he secretly loves it; otherwise he wouldn't let Jamie do it. Jamie loves Hog's belly, love how it bumps against his forehead when he's sucking Hoggy off, and this brings him to the favorite part of Mako's body: his dick. It's not the longest dick there ever was, and maybe it's a little short compared to the rest of Hog's impressive body, but Jamie thinks it's perfect anyway. It's thick, and it flushes such a nice shade of dark red when Jamie teases it with his teeth and tongue. It's such a beautiful cock, and when Jamie really gets it going, there's a fat vein snaking its way up the shaft, and Jamie loves to trace it with the tip of his tongue until Hog yanks his hair and tells him to stop being such a fucking tease. Jamie will wraps hips lips tightly around its base, taking in the entire length of it, and swallow around it, and it makes Roadhog moan—shit, Jamie will never get enough of Hog's moans—and yank his hair again while Jamie reaches around Hogger to grab his ass. It's the best ass, and Jamie could probably come just from feeling Hog's buttocks tense up like they do when he's close to orgasm.

            But Jamie rarely lets Hog come just from a blowjob. He will usually pull back, grin up at Mako as he licks his flushed lips and breathe, "Fuck me", and Mako will grab him and push him into the mattress, the floor, or wherever they are at that moment, and stretch him so wide with his big, fat dick that Jamie squeals with glee. Hoggy's belly will be pressing down on him, on his belly or his back, slowly squeezing the air out of him, and Jamie will fucking love it every time. He will be covered in spit and sweat, and Roadhog will make him come so hard that he goes blind for just a second before pulling out his dick and laying it on Jamie's belly. Jamie will reach up with weak hands to jerk Hoggy off until he comes in big, fat spurts all over Jamie's belly and chest. Jamie loves it, and he will reach out to tug Mako down into a messy kiss, whispering, "Yer one sexy piece of pork." Mako will twist Jamie's nipple until he squeaks and begs for mercy.

 

*


End file.
